


LH

by monpansie



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... обычно мы точно знаем, какие проблемы хотим получить, а какие всегда будем тщательно избегать. Избегать или убегать – в случае невозможности избежать.<br/>Фарфарелло создавал проблемы как раз второго сорта." </p><p>Love hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LH

Фарфарелло вызывал смешанное чувство нестерпимого раздражения и обоснованного превосходства. Ну, и опасности, да – но для этого его тут и держат. Сравнение? - когда чье-то мнение всерьез не воспринимаешь, но никогда с ним не споришь. Чтобы не получить лишних проблем – вот так. Нет, проблем Шульдих не боялся, просто дело в том, что обычно мы точно знаем, какие проблемы хотим получить, а какие всегда будем тщательно избегать. Избегать или убегать от них – в случае невозможности избежать.

Фарфарелло создавал проблемы как раз второго сорта.

Нет, это был не тип парня Шульдиха. Вопрос – а какой тип парня Шульдиха? Другой, да. Не такой. Условно - Брэд. Зануда-покровитель. Типа - противоположности притягиваются. Себя Шульдих привык считать противоположностью такому упорядоченно-постоянному чему-то и даже любил ее декларировать. Брэд относился к этой декларации снисходительно, его это даже привлекало, да. Идея касательно противоположностей работала в обе стороны. Обоим было лестно – ощущать превосходство. Как можно ощущать превосходство одновременно? Можно, можно. Смотря в чем собираешься превосходить – вот и все.

Параметры. Настройки.

Брэд считал Шульдиха равным, Фарфарелло считал Шульдиха ниже себя.

Шульдих недолюбливал Фарфарелло. Его утонченный ум раздражался от бессмысленной агрессии и немотивированной жестокости. Но было и совершенно очевидно, что пресловутый утонченный ум Шульдиха совершенно не интересовал Фарфарелло - не учитывался, не брался в расчет - если только можно было допустить хоть какую-нибудь возможность расчета для ирландца.

Просто Фарфарелло тоже был противоположностью Шульдиха. Только по другим параметрам. 

Шульдих даже не считал Фарфарелло привлекательным. Нет. 

Кожа даже на вид сухая и жесткая, желтоватый оттенок – желтизна чуть сильнее на запястьях, содранные костяшки пальцев, бесконечные царапины – ладно, это не недостаток, ладно-ладно – как и закрытый глаз. Неприятный взгляд незакрытого – пронизывающий, пронзающий, проникающий. Безумный? - нет. Нет. Пирсинг – тоже все нормально, все хорошо. Напротив - это все скорее дополнительные факторы для возбуждения – ну, мы же говорим про тип парня, значит возбуждение берется в расчет. Куча мелких деталей - все прекрасно, но когда из таких частей собираешь целое – оно оказывается неприятным. Абсолютно. Тем, чего даже избегаешь - как уже говорилось. Избегаешь сознательно. А если в силу причин не можешь избежать этого совсем, то ограничиваешься необязательным дистанцированным минимумом.

Это тот случай, когда проходишь мимо человека и нарочно отводишь глаза, чтобы не привлечь его внимание, случайно зацепившись взглядами.

Если удается. 

***

Фарфарелло смотрит слишком пристально, слишком оценивающе, вызывающе, насмешливо - последовательно задерживаясь взглядом там, где он счел нужным задержаться - и провоцировать его не хочется – абсолютно - ничего такого, как обычно, никаких улыбок, никаких развязных движений, необязательных грязных намеков - это совсем не тот случай - ноздри Шульдиха всегда безошибочно ощущают острый, тошнотворный запах опасности – это тот случай, когда нужно беспокоиться заранее, не тянуть до последнего и не доверять надежде – опрометчиво и неоправданно, потому что там, где у других долгая многоступенчатая лестница – у Фарфарелло один шаг. Ну, ты же не хочешь этого? – пара секунд, и тебя прижали к стене и расстегнули твои брюки...

У Шульдиха серьезное лицо, сжатые губы – он просто берет банку пива из холодильника, поддевает пальцем кольцо.

Впрочем, в общем-то так оно и было.  
Пара секунд.

Тебя прижимают к стене - тебя придерживает за затылок чья-то грубая рука, и чьи-то жесткие губы впиваются в твой рот. Коленом раздвигают твои ноги – так он может сильнее прижаться, а ты - ощутить его член. 

"Странно, что ты еще целуешься, животное" – вот что ты подумал, вздрагивая, задыхаясь – и от тяжести чужого тела, и от возбуждения и от какого-то острого ощущения запретности. Ты же не скажешь об этом Брэду? О, черт. О... чееерт... Черт.

Неудачная попытка дойти до комнаты, и вы делаете это в узком коридорчике – и постоянная опасность, что кто-то выйдет, войдет. Увидит. Вы оба одеты. Ну как... Майка задрана, джинсы стянуты – до колен. Но хотя бы темно. Ты упираешься руками в стену. Рука Фарфарелло на твоем бедре, его пальцы впиваются в твою кожу – будут не синяки - царапины. Хотя синяки тоже будут. 

Выдохи. Выдохи. Вдохи почти не слышны.  
Так это началось.

***

У Фарфарелло был пирсинг - достаточно неаккуратный, такое ощущение, что он сам его себе сделал – кривые, как будто надорванные, дырочки, слишком большие, несимметрично расположенные - но это все-таки вряд ли - сам, просто, наверное, в плохом салоне - какой-нибудь пьяный придурок с кривой иглой, хахаха. Было бы вполне в духе этого идиота.

\- Сделай пирсинг в сосках, – говорит Шульдих. – Почему бы нет?  
\- В твоих? – Фарфарелло лениво улыбается. – Хочешь? У сабов всегда пирсинг в сосках.  
\- Ты путаешь понятия саб и пас, – говорит Шульдих. – Есть разница.  
\- Нет, – говорит Фарфарелло, усмехаясь, – не путаю. Нет разницы. 

Это бесит, да. Уверенность в превосходстве того, кто сверху. Самое противное – доказывать то, в чем уверен ты сам. Нет, самое противное сознавать, что твои доказательства заранее считают никчемными.

\- Так хочется доминировать? - Шульдих садится на постели. Он раздражен, но не подает вида. Шульдих раздражен! - он с удовольствием никогда бы себе в этом не признался – но это так.  
\- Заткнись, – говорит Фарфарелло.

Жесткие пальцы берут тебя за подбородок и, сжимая, сдавливая кожу – ты морщишься, тебе больно - притягивают твое лицо - Фарфарелло целует тебя усмехающимся ртом - обветренными, покусанными, тонкими губами.

Отвратительно - когда выбираешь не ты. Более того – когда ты не имеешь право выбора.

Так это обычно и было.

***

Он обнимает тебя, поцелуи не прекращаются – в губы, за ухом - он шепчет какие-то положенные слова – позлить тебя - шепчет с издевкой, и это почему-то заводит. Он смешивает эти надуманные ласковые словечки с оскорблениями – и все это шипящим, завораживающим, отвратительным, невыносимым голосом.

\- Ложись, - негромкий приказ – дыхание касается твоей шеи.  
\- Иди к дьяволу, – тебе трудно говорить.  
\- Тебе ближе идти, – усмехается Фарфарелло и заваливает тебя на спину. - Ну! Подними ноги. Выше. Выше. Давай! Быстрей!

Больше всего тебя шокировал тюбик с лубрикантом – это настолько не подходило – ситуации, декорациям и самому ирландцу. Но тюбик был – всегда.  
"Это любовь" - безумный приступ ехидного хохота про себя.  
И стоны. Твои. И выкрики. Твои, твои. 

А потом вымазанной в смазке рукой он брал тебя за лицо – ему нравилось размазывать прозрачную дрянь по твои губам, щекам – он брал тебя за волосы, наматывал их на кулак – притягивал к себе и целовал – эти отвратительные поцелуи - укусы, этот язык, который врывается в твой рот. Давай, покажи, свои умения, властитель умов, и не кончи в первые тридцать секунд.

***

Это продолжалось день за днем. Неделю. Полторы. Где-то так. Невыносимое притяжение – как болезнь – как ее тяжелое течение - жар, боль и бред - и ярость, ярость и удовольствие от подчинения, и злоба на него же, и ехидное торжество от того, как Фарфарелло закатывал глаза, когда ты виртуозно работал ртом – ты, ханжа, не можешь назвать это "минет"? Да можешь, почему.

Сравнение из мелодрам – другого нет и не надо - любовница взрослого и солидного, важного и красивого изменяет этому - взрослому и солидному - с музыкантом из местного клуба после пары бокалов виски – отдается в дешевом мотельчике, не тратя время на разговоры и уговоры – это просто неуместно и нафиг не нужно - для Шульдиха была важна возможность отпустить себя, совсем, абсолютно - сломать тормоза, а потом сесть за руль - потому что он ни капельки не дорожил этим... этими отношениями, ха – и собственное поведение было неважно, и собственный образ в собственных глазах в общем-то тоже - он просто хотел получить пищу острее, чем обычно – с чилийским перцем.

Но получил - просто перец. Очень много. Очень жгучий.

Ты сможешь столько съесть, а?

***

Его трахали грубо, придерживая за затылок, вжимая лицом в подушку. Ни в грош не ставили его превосходство. Его самомнение. Потребительски относились к его красоте. И что он там еще в себе ценил. Ерунда. Это не то, чтобы не ценили – это не замечали. 

\- Ты хорош, Шульдих. - Фарфарелло не расслаблен после секса – просто не напряжен – уловите разницу.  
\- Да??? - тянешь ты. – Вот не знал. Какая новость.

Такие намеки всегда нечеловечески злили Фарфарелло – ну, разве можно не разозлить его еще раз? - вот тот самый случай, когда избитое выражение "идти по лезвию ножа" – самое оно. Или вот еще – "играть с огнем". Прогуляйся. Поиграй.

\- Заткнись! – он грубо толкает тебя. – Заткнись! Закрой свой рот!  
\- Удивительно – я не девственник, – Шульдих не может удержаться. - Какое недоразумение! Мне так стыдно, хахаха. Ты меня простишь?  
\- Заткнись! - Фарфарелло хватает его за плечи. – Ты нарываешься? Да? Ты же знаешь, что...  
\- Конечно, знаю – мне ли не знать, что ты со мной сделаешь? Трахнешь еще раз - до звезд в глазах. Потом я продемонстрирую тебе глубину своей глотки. Потом, возможно, отхлещешь меня плетью, так? - Фарфарелло с нехорошей улыбкой выслушивает это перечисление. - Но я не могу не быть с тобой честным – ты должен все знать, – слабый укус, но все-таки укус. Или просто – демонстрация зубов? Ты все-таки хочешь надеяться на лучшее, но напрасно - Фарфарелло не замечает ни того, ни другого. 

\- То, что ты трахался с Брэдом, знает, наверное, весь город, – ирландец пожимает плечами.  
\- Я никогда этого не скрывал, - но тебя все-таки задевает эта фраза. - Особенно не скрывал.  
\- Не представляю, как Кроуфорд трахается, – Фарфарелло усмехается. – Тебе было скучно, правда, рыжая дрянь? Он снимает очки? А галстук? Он хоть видит без очков, с кем трахается?  
Безумный хохот – твой.

И это всё – все эти разговоры, ощущение опасности – вполне реальной – грязные насмешки - возбуждало еще сильнее – и заканчивалось всегда одинаково - ну да, да - так, как вы подумали. 

И так это было – почти каждый день. Весь список. Жестокие ласки. Одержимость. Проигрыши во всех играх. Издевки. Синяки. Какие-то кожаные ремни. Минет у окна - включенный свет, поднятые жалюзи. Секс стоя. Секс на кровати. На полу. Связанные руки. Снова ремень – на твоем горле. Синяки – это я уже говорил – синяки, которые приходится прятать под одеждой. Как и царапины.

А потом Шульдиху надоело.  
А потом он устал.

***

\- Все, Фарфарелло – мне надоело. - Шульдих стоит в дверях. - Это же было развлечение, согласись. Игра закончена. Ты тоже так думаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты так думал... - черт, ему все-таки страшновато это говорить. Он не знал, что когда-нибудь снова испытает это отвратительное чувство - ответственность за свои слова. Черт еще раз. - Ставим точку. Нас ничего не связывает. Каждый ищет что-то новое. Завтра, если мы видимся – мы видимся просто как – назови это... как хочешь, неважно. Можешь даже не говорить мне "привет" - я не обижусь. 

И тут повисает молчание – что, теперь всегда придется говорить общеизбитыми фразами?

\- Сука, – глаза Фарфарелло нехорошо блеснули. – Кто?  
Шульдих молчит – он не смотрит на – бывшего любовника? Слишком пафосно.  
Почти прыжок.  
\- Кто, я тебя спрашиваю? – пальцы Фарфарелло впиваются Шульдиху в лицо. – Говори! Ну!  
Но ты не успеваешь ответить.  
Удар.  
\- Тварь, – но твои слова тонут в крови, которая течет из носа – на губы, на подбородок, на одежду - поспешно подносишь руку к лицу.  
Еще удар – и в голове повисает звон.

Фарфарелло берет лицо Шульдиха в ладони – приподнимает – Шульдиха тошнит от удара, от запаха собственной крови - кровь пахнет, пахнет – омерзительно пахнет.  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, кого ты сейчас назвал этим словом, – шепот прямо в лицо – жаркий, насмешливый - и прикосновение сухих губ. – Я не буду спрашивать. Мне плевать, что ты там решил. И под кого ты хочешь лечь. И кто тебя хочет трахнуть. Кто-то хочет, да? Да? Да?! - пальцы сжимаются сильнее. - Кто бы это не был – завтра его не будет. А трахать тебя буду я. Запомни.

Хватка ослабевает, и жесткие пальцы гладят Шульдиха по лицу.

\- Больно? - он целует тебя в щеку, в губы - твой рот в крови, вытирает эту кровь ладонью, размазывает ее, потом целует за ухом, потом в шею – ты дышишь полуоткрытым ртом – быстро, часто - Больно, Шульдих? Ну, успокойся. А ведь это только предупреждение. Будет хуже. Гораздо. Гораздо хуже.  
\- Ты что меня пугаешь? - ну, заткнись же, идиот, он тебя убьет.  
\- Рад, что понимаешь, – говорит Фарфарелло. - Ты и правда умный – неприкрытая издевка.  
\- Пошел ты.  
\- Пошел _ты_ , – раздельно говорит Фарфарелло. – И ты пойдешь туда, куда я скажу, – он усмехается. - Иди сюда. Давай! Давай! - и он толкает тебя на кровать. - Пошел!

Шульдих лежит на животе – все тело болит, а в голове все еще звенит. Фарфарелло лежит рядом – его рука на твоей спине. Он спит. Наконец-то.

"Проклятье, проклятье, – думаешь ты. – Черт. Как все плохо. Черт. Конечно, выход найти можно – хоть какой-нибудь можно - но какого черта ты решил ему все сказать именно так? - думал развязаться побыстрей, да? Одни красивым жестом? Чем ты думал – своей задницей? Своей больной задницей?" - ты хмыкаешь.

Взгляд Шульдиха падает на изувеченный, скрученный серебристый тюбик лубриканта – он валяется на полу.

"Это любовь, твою мать" - и он заходится ехидным, злобным, бессильным хохотом.

Про себя.


End file.
